


The Thrill of Expectation

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: KINK: D/s, M/M, REPOST (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> I would take anything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of Expectation

He is here, hovering near the bed and watching me as I display myself, naked and blinded by the length of velvet, waiting for His touch, His approval. I can feel Him staring at me; my body tightens, nipples rising into stiff peaks, as my mind spins an array of scenarios, of possibilities for the night to come.

I can smell Him; the sweet earthy scent of rain and wind and new fallen snow always gives Him away, soothing me through every act simply because I know He is here. I jump when His fingers glide against my wrist, my heart racing with anticipation and surprise as they lead my arms high above my head.

The cold metal of handcuffs sends a chill down my spine, the click of the lock echoes in my ear. Gooseflesh pimples down my arms and thighs; my nipples, if possible, pebble even more. My cock is swollen, leaking precome, and begging for attention; a hand, a kiss, a simple brush of his hair, anything against my heated length.

I would take anything.

That is what He is waiting for; He wants me panting, pleading with my body. He wants me ready to explode, to come undone, by nothing more than the thrill of expectation. 

The bed dips, not to either side, but at the end, in the gap between my spread legs. A simple touch, light like a feather, on my legs is my undoing. I moan, a deep animalistic sound that bubbles from deep in my soul. He chuckles, a low throaty sound, one usually accompanied by smirking green eyes, and says, “Beg for me, my pretty boy. Beg.”

And I do.

 

_…end_


End file.
